Life and times of Gavin Grey
by Drunk3n Pr0f3t Gav1n
Summary: NOT a real Heroes FanFic, original from my mind. NO Characters, NO events, NOTHING is derived from the TV show. Please review; IF I DON'T GET FEEDBACK I'LL ASSUME ITS TERRIBLE AND NO ONE LIKES IT!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Friend Among Fakers

The music was thumping over the huge crowd's loud mingling and Gavin was tired of it. As he waded through the tide of fellow guests and loose acquaintances, he picked up his head and caught the one face he considered to be friendly in the room. He started to push past person after drunk person until he was in ear shot of his friend, catching the sideways glances and not so quiet whispers of the people around him.

"Hey, Rob, I gotta get going. You seen Kara anywhere?"  
"Hey, dude! You can't leave yet, its only like..pfft..9:30!"  
"Rob, its almost 1 and I've got to get back home or I'm going to miss my final," Gavin chuckled.  
"...Oh. Well when you ever get back in Houston, call me up and we can hang out or something."  
"Cool.. So Kara?..."  
"Oh yeah, I think I saw her walking outside. Wait, so you guys are talking again?"  
"Ya," Gavin sighed with a hefty breath. "Ya I don't know. She hurt me pretty bad, but you know how I am... can't hold a grudge. But you know, I think I'm over it, finally. We've been talking for a while and she's acting like she wants to be friends again."  
"Ya dude. She hasn't been the same since her and Doucher broke up. She stills hangs around and all, but she just seems so distant."  
"Told you, kharma's a bitch. But ya, I should be down in a few weeks, dude, we'll hang out then."  
"Later, Auggie"  
"Later," he chuckled back.

Gavin gave him a half high hand-shake, half hug and turned to walk out the door. He slid through the crowded gathering room and put the half empty, red plastic cup on the counter. The crowd grew restless as girls flopped around like dying fish in an attempt to dance and guys were flexing and punching each other and he could've sworn he could hear the sound of someone having uninhibited drunken relations in the background of it all, but it could have been anything. He finally found his way to the gaping french doors and peered out at the smokers and staggering partiers, also ready to leave. There she was; Kara Connaly, the girl that destroyed what he considered left of his lingering heart their senior year. He thought he was over her. That is, until he got to see her in person for the first time since they graduated and went their seperate ways. She was beautiful in high school, but this... she was truly something else. Shining black hair, deep blue eyes, alabaster skin. She turned his stomach in knots.

"Hey Kara. I gotta get going. It was good to see you again."  
"Oh, hey! It was good to see you too, Gavin. Let me know if you're ever near Austin, we could hang out sometime."  
"Haha. Yeah... we'll see."

He leaned in to give the most soul crushing, stomach melting hug he ever had to give and gave a tormented hopeless smile as they pulled apart. She retuned, in kind, a similar smile, just without the torment and hopelessness. Gavin turned and started toward the makeshift parking lot that had been painstakingly fashioned with a front lawn and a can of spray paint.

"You better call me!" she yelled as he walked past cars of every make and model he could imagine. He raised his hand in a halfhearted wave and kept walking through the car lot. He felt a little part of him die as he pulled out of the drive way, and it couldn't be helped. He drove in silence, struggling with his thoughts and remembering emotions thought to be dead. Two long hours and a seemingly easy ride later, he pulled into the small apartment complex he called home. He climbed the stairs, clinging to the cold rail. He opened the door to the icy stale air and musk of his small apartment. Gavin Grey flipped on the switch to the cramped entry way and tugged the sleeves of his coat and tossed it on the living room chair. He checked the inbox of his phone-  
"No new messages. Of course."

He plugged his phone into the charger and made his way to his bedroom. He turned on the light and fell on his oversized bed. He sat there for a few minutes, embracing the chill of the small room. Interjecting the silence, thuds reverberated from the hall through the doorway. He popped his head up, listening. A few seconds later a few more thuds. He jumped up and walked to the door, peeking out into the hall. Pitch black was all that he coud see peeking back. He grabbed a baseball bat leaning against the wall and stepped slowly and quietly into the hall, hugging the wall as he crept. He saw a red line dancing through the darkness and looked down at his chest where a red dot shifted back and forth across his shirt. As he tried to sweep the dot off his chest, two small jolts of pain suddenly hit in his right arm, followed by an intense, rattling shock that shoot up his arm and into his chest. Before he passed out, he heard muffled chatter and heavy footsteps.  
"Is it the right guy? Is he the one they want?"  
"Yeah. It's him. Number 72. Gavin Grey."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rob's eyes flashed open, the light too harsh even filtered through the dark blinds. His skull was pounding, his stomach was in his throat. He rolled onto his back, choking back the contents of his stomach and shutting his eyes to get just a few more minutes of sleep. He gave up after about half an hour and rolled his eyes in his thumping head. He slid out of the covers, slowly, as not to stir his stomach. He slumped his undead corpse into bathroom, turned on the shower as hot as he could. He pee'd, stripped and stepped into the hot torrent of the spout. When he was done, he dried off, got dressed in his leisure shorts and shirt and fixed greasy eggs and sausage with some coffee. After he finished eating, he stepped outside and felt the cold breeze. He checked his phone: a quarter to one and no new messages. He looked up at the sky, light grey cotton covering the whole canopy overhead.  
He looked back at his phone again. Last night was a drunken haze, but he remembered Gavin being there... And Kara. It had been too long since Gavin had rolled back in to town and it was good to see him again.

"Better call Allie.." he muttered to himself. He scrolled through the on-phone contact list until he found Allie's number and hit call. It rang for a few seconds until she answered:  
"mmm... Hello?" she groaned.

"Hey its me. Just callin to check up. How you feeling?" Allie was a few years younger than Rob, but she was crazy awesome. He fell head over heels his senior year and they had been together ever since. She could hold her own, and she had fun hanging out with Rob and his friends.  
"mmm.. I'm fine. Just couldn't really sleep."  
"Okay. Well, call me later and maybe we can get something to eat."  
"Kay. Sounds good."  
"See you later, babe."  
"Love you." She said and hung up.

He lowered his phone and looked up at the dull, lifeless sky. He let out a deep cold breath as he walked back into his little house.  
"Just another day, I guess," he said as he sat down in front of his computer and logged on to his computer. Employee Username: Rob Harlin, Password: *****. He reached down and picked up his wireless headset.

"Good afternoon, Robert. Would you like to hear the agenda for today?" the mechanical voice came in clear through the headset.  
"Hey, ROSA. Let's get started," he answered. Programs of all indiscernible natures flashed across the screen as music began playing. His fingers danced across the keyboard, until one file enlarged and engrossed the screen: Project Huxley.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gavin woke up in a cold sweat. The ceiling fan was whirring full blast overhead and its light still buzzing. He looked around, flashes of the preceding nights dream still burning, yet fading in his mind. He looked down at his right arm, expecting to see no signs providing any verification of what he saw last night... Only to see two small, pen point sized burn holes halfway up his forearm. He stared in disbelief, questioning both the term of the scars and their origin. He finally gave up and, looking at the clock, realized he was going to be late for his test if he didn't leave now. He changed into a clean long sleeve, dark blue shirt and a pair of clean jeans. He headed through the living room, grabbing his phone and jacket on the way out. He slid his arms into the sleeves and checked his phone. ONE NEW MESSAGE flashed slowly across the small screen. He accessed his inbox:

Unknown Number - Hey, Gavin. You should take an umbrella today. After your little test, meet me at Anna's Coffee on Eighth and Riverside. I'll be waiting.  
who is this? ~ +friend among fakers-, he replied.

He walked out the door, half ignoring the text, but paused.

"Better safe than sorry, I guess," Gavin said to himself. He grabbed the small, fold-up umbrella from the little rack next to his door. As he stepped outside, he felt the chill of the fresh morning air hit his face. He looked up at the sky, a grey haze masking the usual blue of the sky. He started out to his truck, but as he stepped out from the covered walkway, it began to rain with extreme intensity. He opened his umbrella when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

Unknown Number - Well, now. You'll just have to stop by and see, won't you?

He stared at the phone as the rain pounded against his umbrella.

"There is no way this is for real," he thought. He put his phone in his pocket and slid into the cab of the truck. He shut his umbrella and shook off the rain before he tossed it in the passenger seat. He shut the door and started the old pickup. As the engine hummed to life, he looked up at the sky again, seeing nothing but the mist of the falling rain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun beamed through the greasy motel window. She blinked until her eyes adjusted to the light. She sat there, on her temporary bed, thinking. Last night was horrible. She hadn't expected to see Gavin again. He actually looked good, compared to high school. She didn't expect him to be so cold to her. They were talking a while before the party and he only said a few words to her while they were there. She convinced herself everything was okay between them, though she almost felt bad for what she did. Gavin was a bit of a loser in school, but now... now he seemed to have his shit together. She used him, played with him, toyed with his emotions then tossed him aside when she found a guy she thought was more socially acceptable, Billy Duker. What she didn't expect was for Billy Duker to do the same thing to her. He dumped her for some tart cheerleader just when she was opening herself up to him.  
She never truly recovered form what he did, and when she thought about what he did to her, she couldn't help but think of how Gavin felt. How bad it must have hurt to be dropped so hard, with no explanation except the girl he liked (he really, REALLY liked) not only did not share his feelings, but felt nothing for him at all. It was the closest thing she could feel to guilt. Now, she jumped from guy to guy to get the same feeling of superiority she had when she broke Gavin's heart, but the closest thing she could come was a similar satisfaction from one night stands. The anonymous, passionless, raw thrill was enough to get her by.

She got dressed and stuffed her dirty clothes in her little duffle bag.  
"I have to go. Enjoy the room, just get out by 5 or so, otherwise they'll overcharge me."  
"You leavin' already, babe?" the guy in the bed asked. Phil... Or something like that.  
"Yeah. I've got priorities that need to be taken care of, so I need to be getting back to Austin," she replied.  
"Well, you got my number. Call me next time your in town n' we could probably hook up again."  
"Maybe. Just don't hold your breath," she said. She got up and walked to the door, taking a moment to breathe. She opened the door and, stepping into the sunlight, realized how unhappy with her life that she really was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gavin put his pencil down. He had made it just in time, but he was grossly unprepared. He was sure he would fail, too much on his mind and not enough sleep. He stood up and walked the test to the professor. As he placed the paper on the desk, the instructor looked up and, with a hopeful look on his face, picked up the paper. He always liked what Gavin had to say, even if he did ramble a bit. Gavin walked toward the exit, turning his phone back on. TWO NEW MESSAGES flashing on his screen.

Unknown Number - Change of plans, Gavin. Something came up, so we'll have to meet tomorrow.

hey auggie its kegg. wanna meet up wit me at the door? gotta get mah drank on after them tests ~ KEGGMAN

He replied to the stranger's text first.

if you dont tell me who you are then im not responding to your texts anymore ~ +friend among fakers-  
Then Kegg's. Kegg was a guy he met his second week after moving to the small college town, but they hit it off pretty quick and he was the closest friend he had made here, other than Heather and Danielle.

ya, i got nothin goin on. what time were you thinking - +friend among fakers-

He didn't realize he was already outside. It stopped raining, but the sky was still bleak, it almost even seemed a little darker. His truck came into view as his phone buzzed again.

Unknown Number - Sorry, Gavin. All I can tell you is that I am a friend and what I have to tell you is important, too important for a phone conversation. Meet me at the same coffee shop tomorrow night at seven. Please show up, Gavin, or my superiors will have to take this into their own hands.

He thought for a minute. If anything in this world could be defined as weird, this would be it. Maybe this was a joke, maybe it was completely for real. If it was just a joke, then Gavin would have nothing to lose by showing up. School was finished for the semester with this last test and he had nothing to do but waste time. And this could be a good way to do it.

fine. can i at least get a name? what do i look for? i dont know what you look like. ~ +friend among fakers-

Another message popped up:  
Ethan - idk like 10 or so. pop tart and milk dud are meetin me there, that cool? ~ KEGGMAN

ya, thats fine. see you there ~ +friend among fakers-

He jumped into his truck and started the engine. The old familiar hum and rattle of the engine filled the cab. He left the school's parking lot, grabbed some food from a little texmex place a few minutes away from his place and slowly drove home. As he pulled up to the apartment complex, he saw red and blue flashes of light on the top of police cruisers. He parked near the curb and walked up to the gate.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't go in."  
"But I live here."  
"I'm sorry sir, but no one is permitted without a badge."  
"Fine. Do you at least know how long until we can go back in?"  
"Sorry, no sir. All residents are advised to find temporary shelter elsewhere."  
"Okay... Sorry to bother you," he said mildly sarcastically.  
He stepped back, looking around. He saw a few neighbors standing around, speculating and talking about what happened. He saw the landlord standing close by.  
"Hey Miss Linda. You know whats going on?"  
"Oh, hello Gavin. It seems someone was found in one of the apartments. They don't know who he is and they're saying he was murdered. They won't won't say which apartment and they asked for the tenant logs. I gave it to them, I just don't want any trouble."  
"Oh, wow. Do they know how he died?"  
"No, not yet. They just took the body off for the autopsy. My, what a mess this all is."  
"Yeah... I'm sorry Miss Linda, but I got to go find some place to stay for tonight. Let me know if anything comes up?"  
"Sure, dear. I'm going to have to stick around for any questions they might have so if you need me, I'll be here."  
"See you later Miss Linda."  
"Goodbye, dear."

He turned back to his truck and jumped in. He had no clue what he was going to do... He thought for a moment and pulled out his phone.

hey kegg, my place is shut down cause some guy got killed. you think i can come over for a while and crash at your place tonight? ~ +friend among fakers-

He turned up the radio while waiting for "Kegg's" response.  
THIS JUST IN, GUYS. SOMEONE WAS FOUND IN THE LAZY DAYS APARTMENT COMPLEX. NO DETAILS HAVE BEEN RELEASED, BUT SPECULATION IS MURDER. KEEP YOUR RADIO TUNED TO K-ROCK WITH ME, REJ ROCKET, FOR ALL YOUR BREAKING NEWS.

"Damn. News travels fast," he said. He sat there and ate his tacos, listening to the greatest alternative rock music of the 70's, 80's, 90's and today with limited commercial interuption... He listened to this station way too much. His phone buzzed again.

dude that sucks! ya come over now. ill kick your ass at some COD. ~ KEGGMAN

Unknown Number - Don't worry, Gavin. You will know me when you see me.

He crumpled up the foil taco wrappers and tossed them in the back seat. Turned the ignition and pulled away from the curb and drove down the street, now littered every few feet with news vans and cop cars. It was late afternoon and he was tired. He'd grab a few hours at Kegg's house and they'd go out and celebrate the end of their collegiate semester. As he drove away, the clouds seemed to darken overhead and the slow easy rhythm of some un-famous Say Anything song bursted through the speakers. His thoughts bobbed and swirled with the bassy thumping until they just faded into the long lost memories of a happy life, instead of living in mild contentment, days flying by and blurring into each other. They obscured him, made him something unintelligible and grotesque, compared to his younger form. And he hated what he became. He despised himself. But he lived with it. He would remain as is, nothing and no one would change him.


	2. Chapter 2

He pulled in the driveway at about a quarter to five. He killed the engine after creeping up until he was under the tin car port. Kegg's house was a little shack compared to the local houses. Almost a scale model, it was less than half the size of the neighboring homes. Ethan "Kegg" Webb worked at the local bar, for decent pay, good tips, and free beer. He didn't make much, but he made enough to get by. And free beer was always a good thing.

Gavin opened the door to the beaten-up, old truck and walked across the cold pavement to the screen door. From behind a small table, a small boston terrier puppy on a chain crawled toward him. He knelt down to pet the small, white and black dog and scratched his belly until the pup got tired and retreated away, back behind the table. The door flew open and Kegg walked out.

"Auggie! How was Houston, man?" he said, rather loudly, as he threw his left arm around Gavin's neck.  
"It was alright. That party last night was kinda crazy, but nothing compared to the parties up here. I miss anything good?"  
"Uh... No.... Not-not really," he said, evading some topic, Gavin could tell. Something was up.  
"You sure there isn't something? You sound unsure," he asked.  
"Oh, I'm sure. Hey, let's get inside. Its cold as balls out here. You wanna play some COD? Halo?"  
"Ha. You think you can keep up this time?" he chuckled.  
"Dude, I am going to toast you so bad! I've been practicing and I'm pretty sure I'm ripppin' now."  
"Oh, its on," he said. Maybe this could get his mind off everything. He knew everyting would still be there later, but a momentary reprieve would be nice.

He and his friends may have been notorious for partying, but Gavin was uncommonly sober for a college student. Something about drinking just didn't sit right with him. But the time seemed to fly by at the local bars, hanging out with Ethan and Heather and Danielle. Heather was Ethan's girlfriend. They were going out long before Gavin met them and they were honestly happy together, even cute sometimes, despite their occasional disagreements. Dani however was single, though she would occasionally give Gavin the sideways glances and tight-lipped smiles indicative of a small romantic flair, but nothing serious. All in all, they were a good group of friends, close to each other and bonded in the life they shared.

Kegg led Gavin into the cramped sitting room and they plopped down on the couch, which expansed the majority of the room. They picked up the controllers and started playing. Mindlessly killing each other occupied their evening and after the sun went down, they'd meet up with "pop tart" and "milk dud."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rob scooted back from his desk and turned his computer off, and he rubbed his eyes. He looked down at his. Over eight hours of staring at a screen made his eyes burn intensely. He was tired and he wouldn't get to talk to Allie. It was already late and he didn't want to wake her up. She had enough trouble getting sleep without him calling and waking her up. He would have to talk to her tomorrow. Just as he got up to stretch the phone rang. He grabbed just before plopping on the couch and answered.

"Yeah?"  
"Hey Rob, its Nat. Do you know if I left my shoes in your car the other night? I can't find them anywhere..."  
"Uhh, no I think Kelly got 'em and she was supposed to give 'em to you."  
"Oh, ok. I haven't seen her, I'll call her later and ask."  
"Ok."  
"Oh, hey, do you remember which town Gavin said he was living in?"  
"Uh, Boone or somethin like that. Why?"  
"Well.. I just saw on the news about another one of those cult murders in some apartments up near there."  
He paused, thinking. She interrupted his contemplation, "Well, you don't think its him do you?"  
"No, I don't. If something would have happened, we would've heard about it."  
"Well, ya, but they don't know the victim's name or anything. That's why I was wondering fi you've heard anything from him..."  
"No... but I'll call tomorrow and check in. These killers are getting so bold. I can't believe they didn't even try to get rid of the body. But anyway, I'll let you know, okay?"  
"Yeah. Thanks, Rob. Bye."

"Bye," he said as he ended the phone call. He thought for a moment. Could it be Gavin, the guy he was the best of friends with, which was killed in cold blood? He wouldn't know. He shut his eyes, everything in his mind turning off; one thought process at a time until finally, his mind shut down completely for the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha! Eat my grenades, bitch!" Kegg yelled.  
"God, you throw like a chick! Oh, guess what?"  
"Uh what?"  
"Headshot!" he said as he killed his buddy for the six dozenth time tonight.  
"Gah! Where are you?! I didn't even see you!"  
"That's the point of being a sniper, you're not supposed to let the enemy see you. So how many games is that now? 15-3?"  
"Yeah, but I'm just getting warmed up. You saw how close those rockets came!"  
"Haha, ya. Hey, we should get going if we're going to meet the girls. It's almost 10 after."  
"Oh, crap. Yeah, I guess I got all night to beat you down."

Gavin grabbed his jacket and Kegg did likewise and they went out through the door to the carport. They carpooled in the truck and jammed out to some classic rock on the way to The Door. When they walked in, they whole bar was crowded, from dance floor to bathroom. Gavin looked over to their normal table and sitting there, of course, were Heather and Dani. Or as Kegg called them, Pop Tart and Milk Dud. They walked over and when they saw Gavin, they ran up and threw their arms around his shoulders.

"Omagosh, Auggie! I heard what happened! Are you okay?" Heather concernedly bubbled.  
He stood for a second, not getting what she was talking about.  
"Oh, ya I'm fine. It happened when I was out for tests. Hell, I didn't even know it happened until I pulled up and saw the cop cars. They say they don't know how he died, but they're sure he was killed."  
"Holy crap. You need to move out of there, Auggie," Danielle said. "Maybe you could move in with me?" she said. He couldn't tell if she was joking, so he just smiled.  
"Maybe," he said kindly.  
"Okay, let's get this party started! Keggman is here!" Kegg was yelling as loud as he could. He was probably the most prominant drinking figure in town, the boisterous young college kid he was.

They sat down in their usual little booth, the girls ordering fruity cocktails and while the boys and drank beers. They chit-chatted about what Gavin missed over the last few days that he was gone, and speculated over the possible murder at the apartments. The night rolled on, the faces came and went. At about his fourth beer, Kegg was out on the dance floor, followed by Jess on her third little fruity drink. Gavin was still slowly sipping on his first beer and Heather was finishing off her second drink.  
"So, you know Dani likes you right?" she blurted abruptly.  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Gavin asked, trying to seem oblivious.  
"Oh, you know what I mean. She LIKES YOU, likes you. Like, she's got a major crush on you. She told me just the other day. She's crazy about you, she's just too shy to ask you out."

He thought for a second. It was this moment he realized he was glad he didn't get drunk. It gave him the opportunity to think unhindered, clearly. The only problem was, he didn't know what to think. He thought Jessica was cute, and sure, he liked her. But he wasn't in love. He wasn't able to love. He couldn't lie to Dani, but he didn't want to hurt her.  
"Hmm..." he mused to himself.  
"Umm... I don't think I was supposed to tell you that," Heather said before sipping from her drink.

He looked across the smoky room to the dance floor where Kegg thrashed around and Dani jerked around like a crazy person. Gavin sighed to himself and rubbed his eyes. If anything, he wouldn't tell her right now. She was drunk which meant A). She was unpredictable, emotionally; and B). She was likely to forget they even had a conversation in the first place. He needed another drink.  
He got up, Heather's eyes following him, probably worried he was going to talk to Dani. When he turned toward the bar, he could see her ease up. Mikel, the bartender, saw him walking and greeted him.

"Hey! If it ain't one of my regular little bar rats. Whatcha need Auggie? Beer? drink for the girls?"  
"Hey, Mike. Just a beer, for now."  
"Awright, dude. Keystone? Heini? Bud?"  
"Uhh... Pfft. Whatever, man. I ain't picky."  
"Cool, cool. So, I heard someone got killed at your place?"  
"Yeah. Well, I don't know if it was my place, but at the apartments, yeah."  
"Man. That sucks. Hey, I tell ya what I'm gonna do for ya. I'll let you pick the next song. How bout that?"  
"Ha. Sure, Mike. Uhh... How about some Zeppelin?"  
"Sure thing, bud. Here's your drink."  
"Later, man."  
"You'll be back, Auggie. Its still early, and you look like you need a few drinks."  
"LATER, man." he repeated louder.

He sat down, and "Black Dog" began to play over the bar's speakers. As he looked over at Jessica again, he remembered the night he gave up on love for good. The night he vowed to never show the awful weakness he would come to hate.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean? I don't understand," he pleaded.

"I mean, we're through. I've found someone else, Gavin. I'm sorry."

"…..Why?"

" 'Why' what?" she asked.

"Why the hell would you do this to me?"

"Gavin, its not like that. Its- its just complicated."

"No its not. There's you and me. And apparently I'm just not good enough for you. You just lead me on, toyed with me, and now you're tossing me aside and all you can say is you found someone else?"

"Please don't be like that. I have my reasons..."

"What the hell would possibly justify doing this to someone? Dammit, I should have listened to Natalie."

"What do you mean?"'

"I mean, I should have listened when they told me about you. That you were a heartless, ice-queen bitch. But no, I said. She's not like that. She really likes me, I just know it."

"And I do, Gavin, I really do. It's just-"

"Its just what, Kara?! What the hell do you have to say for yourself?"

"I can't do this, I just can't."

"I should have never even asked you out in the first place."

"Don't say that." She was beginning to tear up.

"Whatever. You've made up your mind. And this conversation is over."

"Gavin, please..."

"You know what, Kara? Go to hell. I've got nothing left to say to you. I never want to see you again."

She turned away, tears swelling over her eyelids, slamming the door behind her. He sat down in his desk chair, burying his head in his arms. They were heavy, but not a drop occupied his eye. He was hollow and empty. He thought Kara was serious about them, as serious as he was. Apparently he was wrong. He could never allow himself to feel like this again. He'd abandon his heart, and abandon any emotion he could afford to lose. Love (in the romantic sense, at least) was on the top of the list. He felt himself shaking. His eyes were burning. He got into bed, unable to change into some night clothes. He sat there, staring at the ceiling for hours on end, waiting for something to happen, or to drift off into sleep. Nothing happened, no sleep. At 6:30 the next morning, his alarm went off, disturbing him from his sleepless rest.

He showered. He got dressed. He went to school. When he saw Kara in the hall, he stared at the ground, the heavy thoughts of his mind physically weighing down on his head. But he could hear her, how unaffected she was. It was as if it didn't even matter to her, he didn't matter. They were right about her. Cold. Heartless. Ice Queen. Bitch. He didn't cry. He wasn't mad anymore. He didn't care if she was happy, he wasn't happy at all. He was dead. Everything was a gray blur. The sun wouldn't dare come out from behind its cloudy veil, no one dared talk to him, save for Rob and Natalie. They seemed to be the only two he trusted with how he felt, even if they just feed him the cliched comfort lines friends fed each other. It didn't matter. He would never concern himself with those feelings again. Eventually, Kara stopped attempting to talk to him altogether. She avoided him in the hall. She moved across the lunchroom to eat with the backup friends, whom she faked to like. She liked few people and faked to everyone. He was glad. The farther away she was, the less he thought about her. The less he thought about her, the easier it was to excommunicate her from his life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She held her phone in one hand, a piece of paper in the other and a cigarette hung out of her mouth. She stared out at the city, the neon signs and street lights illuminating the backdrop of the cityscape, creating an amazing scenic view from her hilltop apartment. She looked back down the piece of paper. Gavin gave her his number in case she ever wanted to talk. She couldn't believe she actually considered calling him, especially after all the hell she put him through. A news report earlier that evening said something about a murder at some apartments in Gavin's home town. She felt something close to concern. She was sure he wasn't the victim, but if anything, it would give her an excuse to call him. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was too proud to let herself get involved with Gavin again, even if it was to just be friends. She tossed the ending of her cigarette over her balcony and walked back inside, sliding the large glass door behind her. She put the phone down on the coffee table in her living room and dropped the number next to it. She walked to her room and fell on her bed. Her large satin sheets felt familiar and inviting, teasing her to drift off into sleep. She floated on a state of half-consciousness for a while before finally sinking into her pillow and floating out of herself and into an easier existence of sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was rolling to a close. Drinks were taking effect in the early morning hours and the crowd was beginning to thin. Kegg was resting off the dancing and, he was sure Dani was with Heather in the bathroom, having her held back as she puked her guts out.  
Gavin was still sober, the time increments between his few beers enough to keep him slightly buzzed, but completely comprehensive of what was going on. Kegg was sitting at the bar, talking to Mike about sports or something and Gavin hadn't moved from the booth all night and no one had talked to him, save for Heather and Kegg. Out of nowhere a blonde girl sat across from him at the booth.

"Hi, I'm Courtney. Me and my friends were just sitting around and one of them swears she knows you from somewhere, but she's too shy to come over here and talk to you."

He looked across the bar to the huddled group of college girls staring back. When they realized he was looking back at them, they all burst out into a loud, obnoxious laughter.

"My friend, Janet -the redhead over there- she thinks she's seen somewhere before," she repeated. "Are you, like, famous or something?" she asked.

"Uhh.. haha, no. But I do go to school around here, maybe she's seen me there?" he suggested.

"Oh, well, what school do you go to?"

"Newhall. For two years. Well, three, now."

"Hmm. I don't think that's it, she goes to McKay U."

"Oh, well I got no clue then."

"Hang on, let me go ask her if she can think of it."  
Courtney walked away and left Gavin with his beer when his phone vibrated on the table.

dude, you gonna get some digits? ~ KEGGMAN

He looked up at the bar where Kegg hoisted up a beer in cheers to Gavin. Gavin just laughed and shook his head.

"She thinks you went to school together, where did you go to high school?"

"Huffman," he said.

"Okay, hang on." She got up and went back to her own table. He looked for the redhead and when he was her, he didn't recognize her. He guessed Courtney was just looking for an excuse to talk to him. He pulled out his phone and texted Kegg.

im about ready to go. ~ + friend among fakers-

He responded oddly quickly.

not until you get some numbers man! ~ KEGGMAN

She came back to the table, acting frustrated from ferrying the messages back and forth. "No, she says she went to school near Dallas. What else so you think it could be?"

He was getting tired of the bullshit facade.

"I don't know," he said, pulling out a pen and scribbling his number on a napkin. "But if JANET thinks of anything, tell her to call me." He gave a look that said ' I'm on to you' and handed her the napkin.

"O-okay, thanks!" she said as she looked at the number and turned to slide back to her friends.

He looked back over at Kegg, who mouthed "Nice job man." Gavin sipped the last from his beer as he stood up and walked over to meet Kegg at the bar.

"I'm going to drive by my place to see if they opened it back up. Can you get Heather to drop you off at your place? That way if the apartments are still on lockdown I can come over."

"Uh, ya dude. That sounds fine."

He went back to the table and grabbed his jacket. He tossed a few bucks on the table as a tip for whoever had to clean up their mess. He turned to walk out the door and looked over at the group of flirty girls who were too busy giggling about something to notice. He hopped into his truck and turned it on. His phone rang. Unknown number. He was finally going to get some answers.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello Gavin. I'm sorry about this, but I need to see you now," the sing-songy voice rang through the receiver, sending shivers down his spine.

"What happened to tomorrow night?" he asked, mockingly.

"Our... priorities have shifted. The higher ups need you to know what I have to tell you, but like I said earlier, it's too important to tell you over the phone. Where is convenient for you?"

"Convenient? Hell, its three in the morning. I'd be more concerned with what's open."

"Alright, what were you thinking?"

"Well, I'd like to go home. But for some reason, I can't seem to get to get a good night's sleep in my bed. But hey, if its so imperative for you to talk to me, I guess I can make a small detour."

"Ok, where?" she said, seeming to get frustrated.

"Uhh... how about... Oh, there's a gas station nearby with an all night diner attached. They've got good pie."

"What's it called and what street is it on?"

"Odell's Gas n' Grill. I think its on North Riverside, near the Wal-mart," he said.

"...Okay," she said after a few seconds of silence. "I'll meet you there in about twenty minutes... and Gavin," she said after some more silence, "please do NOT be late."

"Okay. Well, I-"

The dial tone told him that the conversation was over. He folded his phone's screen. Alright, he thought to himself. This was all going to end tonight. He would finally see what these weird little shits wanted. He looked up at the glowing sign, and felt his spirit lift a little. He had no clue what was going to go down, but in a public place like Odell's, where people knew him, he doubted they'd be dumb enough to try and pull anything. A new thought crossed his mind. He wondered if the people who've been murdered lately had been asked to "meet" to discuss things just before their lives were ended. He was smarter than the average idiot and he would keep his head about him. He would be careful. He would have to be. He had no family left so the first to know would be his closest friends. He didn't them to find out he was dead, so he wouldn't die. He drove off towards his destiny, yet he didn't know it. This meeting would determine his path in life, and that path would unfold before him. The sad part, he wouldn't know it until he looked back as he drew his dying breaths.


	3. Chapter 3

The parking lot was empty and he grabbed one of the vacant parking spots near the door. The gas station was dark, save for a few, flickering flourescent lights near the check out counter, but the diner was lit up pretty well. He guessed he beat whoever was supposed to meet him there. He got out of the truck and and put his keys in his pocket and walked in, the door knocking against a bell and sending it clanging around. The usual waitresses were off and he couldn't say he knew the ones on shift. He sat down in a booth near the back, and picked up the menu. After skimming over a skimpy selection, he decided he didn't want a greasy burger or soup that he guessed was made in a microwave. No, he would just get his usual pie and coffee.

"Mornin' sugar. What can I git fer you?" asked the waitress with a southern accent that was husked from years of breathing in the foggy smoke her patrons usually brought in with them.

"Hi," he smiled. "Just some coffee and a piece of your pie, please."

"Apple, blueberry, cherry, or pecan?"

"Uh, apple any good tonight?"

"Sure is, darlin'. Freshly made and evrything."

"Cool, lets go with that."

"Cuppa Joe and a slice of pie. Comin right up, darlin'." She smiled as she turned to fetch his order when the bell over the door clanged out again. He looked up to see a young woman with natural looking, blonde hair accompanied by a rather tall guy with black hair, cut into a military-style buzz. They looked around until the girl spotted Gavin. She smacked the guy on the stomach and as he looked up, he looked much like he hated being there.

They walked past the abandoned diner seats and sat down across from him in the booth. The guy laid his head against the wall, seeming to fall asleep instantly. The girl looked straight at Gavin, not saying a word.

"Well, its nice to finally meet you," Gavin said, attempting to break the ice.

"Sorry, Gavin. We've been having a little trouble lately. My name is Jordan, and this-" she looked at the guy, "this is Matt. We have some questions we need to ask you."

"That's why I'm here, I guess. You guys gonna stop buggin me?

"Yes. No matter what happens, we will stop bothering you after today. Just answer truthfully."

"Okay, shoot."

"Tell me, what do you know about your parents?" she asked.

"Umm, well I honestly don't know that much. My mom walked out on me when I was little, so I don't really know anything about her. And my dad was always working. He was kind of abusive. He pulled like, triple shifts and I never really saw him much, but when I did, he was usually drunk and taking swings at me. Anything else you want to know?"

Just as she was about to answer, the waitress walked up to the table and placed the coffee and pie down in front of him.

"Can I git ya'll anythang? Something to drank? Coffee maybe?"

"Um, sure. Coffee sounds great. Matt, you want anything?" She looked at him for a second. "That's all, thanks." She smiled and Gavin's paranoia seemed to melt away, his tension faded. There was something in her smile he that felt familiar. She turned her attention back to him and continued.

"Gavin, what if I told you that everything you knew about your parents was a lie?"

"What do you mean? My dad didn't really beat me and my mom never really left?"

"I mean your parents weren't really your parents. They were a pair of foster parents paid to take care of you. The only problem was, your "mom" couldn't take the stresses of taking care of you. And, left alone with a kid and a pile of bills, your "dad" worked and drank himself to death, literally. But they weren't your real, biological parents."

He thought for a second, scooping his pie into his mouth as she looked at him with a serious-as-death look on her face. He swallowed the filling and crust. Then, he laughed.

"Okay. Well, if did believe you, and I don't, then who are my real parents? And why did they give me up?"

"Well, if you thought the last part was incredible, then you'll get a kick out of this. Your parents were elite genetecists. You're one of a number of children who were exposed to experimentation shortly after birth. 72, in fact."

"Uh huh," he said. He was regretting this meeting. He just looked at her and sipped from his coffee. The other guy still hadn't said anything. Hell, he hadn't even moved. These people are freaking crazy, he thought to himself.

"No, we aren't. Its the truth and you need to believe us."

_Did I just say that out loud?_ he thought to himself, and again she answered:

"No, but I can still hear you. We have abilities, Gavin. I'm, more or less, a telepath. Matt here's got one too. But you are different. You didn't develop like the rest of us. Your powers, if you even have any, are dormant. We want to make sure you do or don't have any abilities. We've been watching you and we think-"

"Wait, what do you mean, watching me?"

"Pretty much what I said. We've been watching you."

He paused before responding to choose his words with the utmost care. The waitress came back with the girl's coffee.

"There ya are, hon. anything else?"

"Just the bill please," she said.

"Okie doke, I'll get that right out to ya'll." She walked away. After thinking for a while, Gavin thought he knew the perfect thing to say.

"That's just plain creepy. Why am I so important?"

"Well, Gavin, we thought you were just a normal person, that your parents didn't give you any abilities. But we had to be sure, so we took some DNA samples from your home."

"Whoa whoa whoa, you were IN my apartment?" he asked. "...Wait, you were the ones who broke in the other night - you're the ones attacked me, aren't you?!"

"Well, no, we didn't attack you, persay. We just pacified you so we could take a proper sample."

"So the holes in my arm..."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

He didn't know what to think. He decided to just roll with it. He felt some small shred truth to what she said. He knew his parents couldn't really be his parents.

"Okay, so now what."

"Huh? You actually believe us?"

"Well... Not really, no. But I guess you got something up your sleeve if you went through the trouble to get me down here. And if you know about the apartment, then you have some explaining to do."

"Okay. Well, our tests came back early yesterday morning and we were a little worried when someone was killed at your apartments. But there is something in your blood that holds the key to our abilities. Your parents hid the ability you posess in your DNA so they wouldn't really ever even become strong enough to bring attention to yourself."

"Okay. So these abilities, what can I do? Or if what your telling me is true, how do I kickstart them?"

"Kickstart? Ehehe. Its too bad you've never gotten proper training or explanation. But I get what you're saying. I don't know how, but our... boss has the ability to bring out the potential in people like us."

"People like us?"

"Yes, Gavin. Mutants. Like you and me and Matt here."

"Uh huh. And this boss of yours, I'm going to meet him, right?"

"Yeah. He has taken somewhat of an interest in you. He's been looking for you for a long time. You've done a good job of laying low."

"Eh, its an art. So when do I get to meet Mr. Bossman?"

"Well, we were hoping today. Otherwise, we'd have had to erase your memory and kidnap you. But since thats not case, I think we can work out a peaceful arrangement."

"Sure. What else is there to do? This could be what I've been needing in my life. Some closure, some purpose..."

"Good. I'll go with you in your truck, and Matt will follow us in his car."

"Cool..." He finished off his pie and coffee and pulled out his wallet to grab a few bucks. to pay for his breakfast. The waitress had already brought the check, though Gavin didn't see or remember her doing so. He stood up and stretched, and the girl -Jordan was it?- did the same, followed by the guy, Matt. They walked out the door and Gavin and Jordan piled into his truck while Matt slid into his old, green and black chevelle. He knew something good was going to come out of this. If he got superpowers, awesome. If not, he would have one hell of a story to tell that made him look like a complete dumbass.

"Oh, don't answer that," Jordan said as his phone buzzed in his pocket. They got in the torn up old truck.

"...Ok..."

He looked at the caller id, it was Kara. He wouldn't have answered it anyway. He pressed ignore and tossed it in the cup holder. Jordan looked at him and smiled. The sun peeked out over the horizon as an Irish fiddle tweened over the radio. Then a guitar strummed and he smiled back at Jordan. Things were looking up, though he couldn't explain it. The coffee and pie settled in his stomach, and the cool, chilly air felt good. He realized it was the first, honest smile he had given since he didn't know when. He was almost in a deliriously good mood and he couldn't believe it.

She floated out to the balcony, the phone hanging in her hand. It's still early, she told herself. Gavin didn't answer her call, so she assumed he was still asleep. He would probably call her back when he saw she called. In her forlorn state, she realized she hadn't gone out in a few days. She was a self-exiled castaway from society, and she planned to reunite with it. Tonight she would hit the town and have some fun, the only way she knew how. Her socialite lifestyle obligated her to make an appearance every now and then. She pulled up the phone again, and dialed one of her friends' numbers.

"Hey its Chelsea, I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll call you back."

"Hey Chels, its Kara. I wanted to see you what you were doing tonight, but I guess you're not up yet. Um, give me a call when you get this, kay?"

She ended the call and lowered the phone. The sun was just flowing out over the surface of the city. It would have been so pretty if she weren't so depressed. She went back inside and turned the Tv on.

"Anyone who has any information about the location of the suspect is asked to contact their local or state authorities. Again, if you're just now tuning in, a new suspect has been discovered in the serial murders sweeping the state. The latest victim was found in a one, Gavin Carraway's apartment in Boone, Texas. When the police attempted to contact Carraway for questioning, he was nowhere to be found. Local reports say he was drinking at a local bar and supposed to be staying the night with a friend, but left early and is now missing. If anyone has any information on the suspect or his location, they are asked to call our toll free crimeline. In other news-"

She stared off in disbelief. There was no way Gavin would have done anything like this. But still, he wouldn't answer her call and he was acting funny that night at the party. She was actually beginning to worry now. She put the phone down on the counter and sat down to think. Could Gavin have actually killed someone? She couldn't know for sure. The last time they had really talked, he seemed violently unstable. But she never assumed anything likie this. As she sat there, her phone rang. The caller Id pulled up the number: Chelsea Donahue. She answered.

"Hey."

"Sorry, I was in the shower. What's up?"

"Nothing," She said as calmly as she could, though she could still feel her voice shake a little. "Just wanted to see if you were going out tonight."

"Ya, I was thinking about going to Myst. You in?" her friend asked.

"Sure. What time do you want to meet up?"

"Um, hang on, let me get dressed and put my face on and I'll call you back."

"Ok."

She hung up the phone, got up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. She turned to the medicine cabinet and grabbed the little brown bottle of antidepressants. The top popped off and she dumped two of the little greenish pills in her hand. She threw them in her mouth with a swig of water and tilted her head back. She shut her eyes as the water slid down her throat. The drifting sensation washed over her as she stood there. Everything was going to be ok, the drugged whispered in her mind. She knew better. At least now, she wouldn't care.

He rubbed his eyes, the caffeine from the coffee and the sugar from the pie wearing off. She was watching him again. She'd been doing it the whole ride. It was starting to get creepy.

"What's up?" he asked, nonchalantly.

"Hm?" she snapped out of her trance.

"You keep staring at me. Its a little weird."

"Sorry, I have a habit of doing that. I'll try not to."

"So, these powers I have, how do I get them activated?" he asked to make conversation to keep him from falling asleep.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, is it some kinda Matrix thing? 'Take the blue pill' or whatever? Or do I just start flying around, shooting lasers from my eyes?"

"No, its nothing like that," she chuckled. "I'm not really sure how it works, but our leader, Lucient, knows how these abilities work. I think he knows something the rest of us don't. About our powers, I mean."

"Oh, yeah? So how long have you had yours?"

"My powers? As long as I can remember. I think most of us have always had our abilities, you're just the odd one out."

"Gee, thanks," he joked. "So what all can you do? Besides reading my mind?"

"Well, if I focus, I can lift things. Kind of like telekinesis. But that's pretty much it."

"Whoa. That's pretty cool," he said, not hiding his skepticism.

She looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. She looked down at the foam coffee cup, and closed her eyes. She pulled her hand form the top of her lap and aimed it at the cup. It began to ripple a little until the whole cup began to hover a few inches out of the cupholder. His eyes widened in disbelief. There is no way this is for real, he thought to himself. He guessed at sleep deprivation.

"No, Gavin, this IS for real. Its got nothing to do with your lack of sleep. The sooner you accept it, the better."

"Ok. So my parents, they were these super smart geneticists or something?"

"Yep, the best in the country. That's why they were recruited in the Huxley Project."

"The whaty, what-what?"

"Project Huxley. The government wanted to find a way to artificially produce clone-like soldiers. When your parents found a glitch in one of the clones' genes, they reported it to their project leader. When he discovered they could create a troupe of super soldiers, he put a halt on the mass cloning and decided to focus on super power breeding."

"Huh. So, what does this all have to do with me?"

"Well, after your biological mother died, your father went a little... crazy. He was desperate to advance his research. Some even said he was obsessed."

"So my dad was coocoo, huh? Must be genetic," he said, coldly. "How did my mother die anyway?"

"Well, she died shortly after birthing you. The company records claimed it was some kind of infection or something, but the official autopsy reported multiple cuts and her lungs were full of water. She was suffering from depression... so she killed herself."

"Oh... so I guess that's why my father put me up for adoption."

"Um, no, not exactly. He first entered you as a subject for the project. He used you because you were a baby with unique DNA, unlike the rest of us. We're pretty much all clones."

"Wait, if you're all clones, then why don't you look like Mr. Sunshine from back at the diner?"

"You mean Matt? None of us really look anything alike, Gavin," she said, getting defensive. "Our genes were altered when we were experimented on, so we all have our own unique features and quirks."

"Oh. So then what happened? With my father? Why did he give me up?"

"Let's see, I think about three or four months after you were born, the investors decided it was all a dead end and pulled the plug. The kids were given up for adoption and the records were locked up. A few months later, the police found your father in a motel room, with a revolver in his hand and a bullet in his head. They found you in the bathtub. You were probably only about six or seven months old."

"Wow. That is some serious shit."

"Indeed it is," she agreed, laughing. "If I'm not assuming too much, you should have some hidden ability that's supposed to be extremely powerful. That's probably why Lucient wants to meet you so bad."  
The highway light flickered off, the early tuesday morning traffic low, thanks to the remoteness of the small town. Everything was sinking in. His real parents didn't want him, his adoptive parents didn't want him. His "mom" left and his "dad" the abusive alcoholic bastard he was. He learned to be self reliant. He didn't need anyone else.

"Hey, take this exit and keep on the feeder for a while," Jordan told him. "We're almost there."  
He pulled in the next lane and followed the lane to the sideroad. He couldn't guess how crazy he must be to follow along with all this.

"So uhh," he started, "what do you think my power is going to be?"

Rob woke up in a puddle of drool, face down in a couch cushion. He checked his phone, a quarter to seven. He dragged himself to the computer, and logged in. He was groggy, but he needed to check his daily assignment.

"Welcome, Robert. How are you doing today?" the computer voice hummed through the speakers.

"Fine. ROSA," he yawned. "What's up for today?"

"We have a news reports in northern Texas of mass murders. We believe it was one of the Huxley test subjects. We ask that you gather a team and investigate as soon as possible."

"Ok, I'll leave as soon as possible. Contact agents Greene and Ryan and debrief them," he yawned again.

"What city did the reports come in from?"

"Boone, Texas."

"Okay, get us on the next flight to the closest airstrip to- wait, you said Boone?"

"Yes. Boone, Texas. Approximately a two hour drive northeast of your residence. Why do you ask?"

"Its nothing. I've got an old friend living up there. When's the next flight out?"

"In about five hours, Robert. Would you like me to book the tickets for you?"

"Yes, and give me a printout of all the info on the suspect. Do the same for Greene and Ryan."

"Yes sir. Anything else?"

"No, that should be all. Estimate the mission to take about four days to a week to complete."

"Yes sir. Good luck on your assignment, Robert."

"Thanks ROSA. I'll check in when we land." He logged off of the company's program.  
He grabbed his phone, and dialed Allie's number. After a few rings she picked up.

"Hello?" she groaned, tiredly through the receiver.

"Hey, its me. Just calling to let you know I've gotta go outta town for about a week. I'm leaving today."

"Mmk. When did they tell you?"

"I just got the call today. It's urgent, so I can't say no."

"Okay, baby. Just call when you get back."

"Alright."

"Love you babe."

"I...I love you too."

She hung up and he placed the phone back down on the table. He waited for the printer to start spitting out page after page of info on the target. He got up and walked to the bathroom, turning on the shower to get the water warmed up. He stripped down and stepped under the stream of falling water. He didn't like this part of the job. It was all fine and well to track down these freaks, but to hunt them down was a real pain in the ass. He wasn't one for killing, but it was unusual for the target to go quietly. And his bosses had to have the target one way or another. When he had a job to do, it would get done, no matter what.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was staring again. The silence penetrated the car since they left the feeway. It was getting really creepy now. He downed the last of a bottled water left in the truck cab. He checked his phone again, 1 missed call. It was Kara's call from earlier, with a voicemail. He pressed ignore and put the phone back down.

"So who is she?" she asked, out of the blue.

"Who is who?" he asked puzzled. She looked at him and then down at the phone.

"That girl that called, who is she?"

"She's... just someone I used to know."

"Oh come on. Give me more credit than that, I'm a telepath, remember."

"I keep forgetting," he sighed. "We dated in high school..."

"Oh wow. She did something horrible to you, didn't she?"

"Yeah. I really don't like to talk about it though," he said.

"Seriously, I'm picking up some really bad vibes from you. What did she do?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it," he insisted.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Its just something I couldn't deal with. Still can't. Its easier to just pretend like it didn't happen."

"I'll try not to invade again. Its a bad habit."

He looked over and she pulled a tight, little smile across her face. She looked in the mirror, and Gavin did the same. Matt, in his speeding chevelle, was close behind them. He looked back to the road. He gave a sideways glance to Jordan who was staring again.

"Why do you keep staring? If I may," he asked.

"Just peeking into that crazy little head of yours. She really screwed you up, huh?"

"You can read into my memories? Isn't that a little... personal?"

"You're just so interesting. Your outlook, your dreams, your personality. Its all so different from what I've seen before. You're quite intruiging, Gavin. Maybe if you loosened up a little and opened up to people-"

"Yeah, well, the last time I opened up to someone, I got my heart ripped out. Forgive me if I'm not crazy about spilling my guts out to someone I met not even an hour ago."

"Good point," she said and looked away. "Take a left and turn into the parking lot."  
He turned the wheel and pulled into the parking lot, as instructed. They were in front of an old, large warehouse in the middle of nowhere. The weed-plagued, gravel parking lot was empty, with the exceptions of the old truck and chevelle. They stepped out, Gavin staring at the oversized tin building.

"Home, sweet home," Jordan said when Matt joined them at her side. He just looked at her and walked towards the door. She followed.

"Well, if this were a movie, there'd be a black guy in the theater yelling 'run honkey, run!'"  
Jordan chuckled, but Matt just kept walking. Gavin locked the truck, and followed suit behind them. When they got to the door, Jordan stopped a few feet away. Matt kept walking, but when he got to the door, he just walked through it. He just walked right through the door. Without opening it. He looked over at Jordan, who just giggled and nodded.

The handle twisted and the door flew open, revealing Matt standing on the other side, who turned and walked inside, followed by Jordan and Gavin closely behind. Gavin couldn't believe this. He walked in, looking around the abandoned warehouse. Hooks, machinery, old wooden crates full of God-only-knew-what, but nothing that really stood out as unordinary.

He followed the others to a back corner where a rusty, ominous elevator lift awaited them. Matt walked in, his lower half phasing through the waist high gate. He opened it from the other side for Jordan to walk in, followed by Gavin. Jordan hit a button and the cables began to creak and screech around them. They were lowered steadily downward, and Gavin was beginning to feel he was in a little over his head.

She walked out of the high-end coffee shop, sipping from a latte. She got in her small sports car and drove off. Her head was swimming, thinking about Gavin again. She pulled her phone out of her little bag and checked her messages. Nothing. She decided to call his phone again.

"It's Gavin. Leave a message," the voicemail instructed her.

"Gavin, its Kara. I was watching the news and they were saying things, horrible things. I know they aren't true, but... just call me to let me everyting's okay, okay?"

She clicked end. Chelsea had decided to meet her at around three to go shopping at the mall and back to her place to hang out before heading to the club established for the elite of the city. It seemed every movie star or public official that was notable enough passed through their club.

She leaned back, in her seat, the breeze flowing in from the window swaying her hair back and forth. The chill was beginning to sink in to her bones, so she rolled up the windows. The buildings blurred past as she sped through the streets. She pulled up the hill, and into her driveway. She parked the little sports car in the garage and got out. She made her way back in to the oversized living room and checked her phone again. Nothing new.

She tossed the emtpy, plastic coffee cup in the trash can. The buzz (or lack there of) from her antidepressants must have worn off because she was beginning to feel again. And she didn't like to feel. Especially about Gavin. He was affecting her in a way she couldn't deal with. And it was killing her, even more now, with these rumors of murder and all.

She laid out on the couch, and relaxed. It was still early and she didn't like Chelsea enough to hang out all day long. Her body moved only with the rising of her breathing. Her eyes moist, burning. She felt herself unable to move, too lazy to change into something more comfortable. So she sat there, staring at the ceiling for hours on end, waiting for something to happen or to drift off into sleep. Nothing happened, no sleep. The wall clock on the wall chimed noon, the bells ringing a light, while firm alert. She began her sleepless rest.

The lights hanging on the walls flashed past as they decended further into the subterranean unknown. Gavin was falling headlong in a something he didn't think he could handle.

"Okay, when we get down there, don't say anything to anyone and stay behind us. Keep your eyes to yourself and act too suspicious."

"Okay."

The clamor of the elevator slowed and the scenery of a tunnel flooded with guards and workers was peeking through the grate at their feet. They reached the bottom, two armed men advancing to confront them.

"Why is man only as good as his ambition?"

"In the end, the sky's no the limit. The only thing holding us back is the belief we can actually be restrained."

"Welcome back."

They stepped away, fixing their focus on Gavin as he followed behind Matt and Jordan. Gavin felt their gaze, but kept his eyes down. He didn't want any unnecesary attention to himself. They walked for quite some time, and the surrounding turned form a dank, crowded tunnel to a sophisticated, expensive looking office building. The doors they passed increased as they continued on until eventually they arrived at a large, wood door with extravagant carvings across the entire surface. Jordan knocked a few times and waited. The knob twisted a minute or so later, and the door opened, revealing a young woman in black and white business attire.

"Jordan. It took you long enough."

"Yeah, well, these things take time, Morgan. Not that you would know. Sitting behind a desk all day doesn't give you the opportunity for real assignments now does it?"

"Hmm, still as mouthy as ever, I see. Don't forget, dear Jordan, that I'm the one who assigns the missions. Mr. Lucient is expecting you, please don't dawdle."

"Whatever."

She stepped aside and let Jordan through. Matt looked at Gavin and nodded at him, telling him he was supposed to be next. Gavin obeyed, moving his eyes from Matt to the back of Jordan's head, so as not to make eye contact with the woman. Her office was fairly spacious, but nothing compared to the vast one neighboring it. Old world art, relics, swords, and armors from many nations and clutures ordained on every surface of the room. A man sitting at the desk with his back turned was talking on his phone.

"Well, do we know where the little traitor is? ... This is most disconcerning, but we will get him. Get our tracker team out there and find him. I want a word with our friend."

He swiveled in his chair, noticing his guests.

"Thomas, I'm going to have to let you go. It appears I have guests," he spoke in a husky, light, old-world accent.

He put the phone receiver back on the dock and picked up a pen, scribbling something in a small leather notebook.

"Well, I'm glad to see that he's here, Jordan. Good job. But is he still himself?"

"Yessir. He was actually surprisingly easy to convince," she said like he wasn't there.

"Good, good. Well, Gavin, I must say, you have been most difficult to locate. I suppose you want an explanation? Maybe some information?"

"Well, after seeing your little operation here, I must say most of my speculation is out the window. Pretty much all I want is my life. And if its not too much to ask... well, Jordan told me I have powers. I want those, too."

"Wow, I must say, you are an ambitious little tyke, aren't you? Well, if we are to get you set up with your life, Jordan and Matt will need to talk to Laurie and tell her you're in."

He looked over at the two standing next to Gavin, whose eyes followed. Jordan and Matt nodded, leaving the room. He stood up from behind his desk and advanced towards Gavin.

"This is going to change your life forever. Once this happens, it happens, you can't undo it. You are now a part of our family. And you will serve the family with your absolute loyalty. Do you agree?"

"...Yes," he said. Lucient placed one hand on Gavin's forehead, fingers pointing up, and the other on his chest, pointing down.

"This is going to sting. Brace yourself."

Gavin felt a heavy vibration in both his chest and head. The room began to blur until it darkened. An intense energy coursed through him, originating from Lucient. His head became heavy, yet clear at the same time. His body began to tingle and sting. He yelled out, the howl reverberating through the office. The only sound he heard was a loud crackling chirping sound in his ears. Light was piercing and the last thing he remembered before passing out was his insides burning. Then, black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Sowing Season (Yeah)

The sky overhead was grim, casting a grey tint into the window as the glass pattered with the light thudding of rain. The ceiling fan overhead hummed, churning the air and keeping the small room cool. Three smallish dufflebags sat on his naked bed, stuffed full of clothes and personal items. He couldn't realize he was finally moving out. His dad wasn't going to like it. They hadn't planned on him moving out until a few months after graduation, but with the chaos of Kara, and his dads accelerated alcoholism he just couldn't stay here anymore. He hadn't checked his phone since he started packing, so he pulled it out, checking his text inbox. Two new messages.

dude, i get that you dont wanna see HER but missing your own prom? im throwin a party later and your going. she wont be there so dont worry.  
get here around 3 and we can get you unpacked before everyone gets here.  
-Rob

gavin, we need to talk. billy just broke up with me and i need someone who will listen. call text, anything, please -Kara

He responded to Rob's.

ya i guess. the sooner i get out the better. ill prolly leave here in a few minutes and just leave a note for the old man.  
-Gavin

He deleted Kara's.

He picked up the bags and stood up, looking around the small room. The bed he would obviously leave behind. His closet was completely empty. The posters were still hanging on the wall, and his desk was oddly vacant without his laptop and books sitting there. He turned and a shimmer from atop his dresser caught his eye. It was an oddly colored ring his mom left for him when she walked out. It was an ordinary ring, the base was silver with no discerning marks or engravings, but the stone was extremely odd. It was grey near the edge where the stone met the base, but faded into a mid-tone green. He had always been obsessed with the ring, never taking it off and wearing it wherever he went. Except for the last couple of weeks, that is. He just didn't feel like it fit. Not literally, it just didn't seem to suit his mood, since he usually felt happy and confident when he wore it. He walked over, picked it up and slid it into his pocket. Bags secure on his back, he walked out of the room, and into the narrow hallway, through the living room and out the backdoor. The muggy air filled his lungs and warmed his body. He tossed his bags in the bed of his truck as his head turned at the sound of gravel crunching under the tires of his dads worn out pickup. He put his phone in the seat and walked out to meet the grey bearded old man.

" 'the hell're YOU goin', boy?" he asked as he opened his creaking old door.

"Umm... I don't know how to tell you this. I'm moving out. Today. I just think it'd be best for the both of us if i just go now..."

"...What happened to July? I-I thought we agreed to wait until after you graduated?" Gavin smelled the whiskey emanating off of the old man.

"I can't take it here. I need to leave, get some new surroundings... I'm sorry."

The grey headed old man looked crushed. But something in his stance changed. In a split second, he went from upset to pissed. He took a step forward, bringing his arm up quickly. Gavin had only a split second to realize a glass bottle was flying towards his head, fluid spilling out from the mouth. He ducked as the bottle careened past him, crashing to the ground. The old man stumbled quickly forward, with an almost awkward grace. His leg collided with Gavin's block, and Gavin fell backwards, rolling. Recovering from the brief offset of balance, the old man set his feet for another charge. Gavin rolled to the side as the drunk tripped past, and jumped back up to his feet. The man was turning around for another attack.

"You can't leave! I won't let you!"

Gavin got ready and braced himself the attack. Instead of dodgeing, he grabbed the mans arm and pulled him down. He swept his leg, taking out the old man stance. The man hit the ground hard, grabbing Gavin's shirt and ripping it. Gavin jumped back and ran to the truck as the old man began to sob wildly. He struggled to get to his feet. Gavin slammed the truck door and sped out of the driveway. He looked in the mirror, the huddled heap of drunken anger and depression had left, perhaps he had shuffled back into the house, but it didn't matter. As cold as it all seemed, it was for the best. He had to leave, or he never would. And the callousness was outweighed by the necessity for freedom. He picked up his phone and dialed the number.

"Rob? Its me. I'm on my way."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The voices he heard were fuzzy, but he still heard them, all the same.

"Are the test results back from Ephraim yet?"

"Not yet, but his vitals are stabalizing. We still have a lot static coming throught the monitors, though, so we can't be any kind of sure. Lucient's got strict orders to keep a eye out for any irregularities, but so far, nothing's come up other than the occasional echo."

"So then nothing's out of the ordinary?"

"Well... there was one thing. His bioelectrical signature is a little high."

"How high?"

"Well, its enough to power half the facility. I'm surprised he hasn't burned out the sensors and fried the monitors."

"Interesting. Okay, let me know if anything else comes up. I think Lucient will want to hear this."

"Yes ma'am."

Then, the click-clacking of high heels. The voice rang in his ears. The sweet faced young woman who's mere presence had filled him with a gooey, mild warmth. What was this familiarity? He opened his eyes, blinking to adjust to the bright luminescence of the lights. New sounds started to fill his ears. Beeps, buzzes and hums of machines were going on all around him. The haze of drugs covering his eyes cleared and he saw colored lights and machines with wires connecting to him, pumping unknown narcotics into his system while taking only readouts and feedback from his biology.

"Ugh, Jordan...?" he tried to choke out, but all that came out was a hoarse rasp. His head rolled around, searching for Jordan. A man in blue scrubs ran in, wheeling in a cart full of medical supplies.

"He's crashing! Get in here and help me with this! You go get Jordan, she just left," he was shouting. He turned to face Gavin, but when he saw him, he looked puzzled. His eyes dashed from Gavin, who now had a dazed and worried look on his face, to the monitors connected to him. The puzzled look sunk deeper into his face. Gavin sat up, cleared his throat. It was like the time he and Kegg had a few to many drinks and he slept for a full day. Phlegm rolled in his throat before he could talk again.

"What? What's wrong with me?" His arm began to burn.

"You're crashing... but you're not... I think the machines are broken. Hang on..."

"I... I want to talk to Jordan," he said, his voice still a little hoarse and raspy. He tried to slide his legs out of bed and sit up, but his body wouldn't let him. His legs turned to rubber the second he put some weight on them. The scrubbed man walked over and shoved him back onto the bed. The burning sensation in his arm began to spread, through his shoulder and into his chest.

"You're going to have to lay down. You're not even supposed to be awake yet, you need more rest," he said pulling Gavin's legs up on the bed.

"No, let me go. I wanna talk to Jordan. Let me up," he groaned, the burning invading his core. "Ugh! It burns!"

"Just sit still," he pinned the near lifeless legs to the bed. He turned to the cart and grabbed leather cuffs, which he used to hold Gavin's legs down too the bed. Gavin didn't like people physically forcing him to do things, and he definately didn't like being strapped down like an animal. What happened next, no one could have expected.

"STOP!" Gavin shouted, as the man reached for his arm. When he grabbed his wrist, Gavin felt a surge of panic and a flash of light blinded both of them. When he could see again, smoke was wafting off of Gavin's arm, and a short distance away, the "doctor" was lying on the floor, smoke was floating from his twitching body.

"What... the fuck... was that..." he said, falling back into bed, drained, still aching from the wrattling in his body. . He wasn't sure but... he thought that the... LIGHT had come from him...

Jordan ran into the room, trailed by a frantic nurse. She stepped quickly to Gavin's side as the nurse checked on the male doctor.

"He's got some burn tissue, and his BP is high. I'm going to need some help," the nurse called out to Jordan.

"Ok, go get someone and get him into the E.R now. I'll take care of this one." The nurse complied, leaving the room. Jordan was close to Gavin, he could smell the sweet, undescribable scent of her.

"Jordan? Help, it hurts. Please make it stop..."

"Shh, its ok. Gavin, calm down. I'm here now."

Gavin's head melted, his eyelids turned to led, and his head crashed into the pillows. He could still feel his legs twitching, his body writhing, yet it wasn't painful. He relaxed, his head spinning.

"Jordan... Help-help me..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pulled in the driveway, parked next to Rob's truck. He sat there, blood pooling into a napkin. The hit he took back at his house was worse than he realized. It had slowed to a near stop. Gavin stepped out of the truck, and looked at the massive property Rob had gotten for himself. The lawn had been turned into a makeshift parking lot. It was the centerpoint of the Huffman social life. Trucks near the front door were unloading the massive, silver cannisters, wheeling them in on furniture dollies.

He walked up to the massive house. Rob had great taste. He was well out of high school, but he devoted his high school years to education, and his weekends to building a network of contacts, mostly through parties. But shortly after graduating, he got offers from every major college in the country, and many from other government programs and agencies and research and blah blah blah. Everyone was so impressed with him. Gavin new better. Rob was just a guy who had good common sense. He had almost every credit he needed to be a major technology/doctor/business/legal graduate, and before he takes classes in fall, a letter comes from some government program inviting him to join in. He accepted, the perks of the jobs too good to pass up.

Gavin stepped in through the large, open doorway. Rob was standing in the foyer, orchestrating the deliveries masterfully. He noticed Gavin looking around and walked over and greeted him as warmly as best friends would.

"Well, you like crap. I'm guessing the move didn't go as well as hoped?" he asked.

"Uh, hehe, yeah. He wasn't too happy to hear I didn't feel like staying around. I just a little scraped up, by I'm ok. Where can I, uh.." Gavin lifted up his bags.

"Oh, uh... third door on the left. You even got your own bathroom. Get cleaned up. People are going to start to arrive, and I need you looking good for your grand reentry to society."

"Haha, sounds good. I'll take a shower and change and then come down."

"And shave, that stubble's getting a little long. After the party i don't give a crap what you do, but tonight, you're looking your best."

"Alright, I'll be down in about thirty?"

"Sounds good, man. I gotta get back to this. Hey! That goes in the kitchen, the packs go in the cooler in the back and the keg goes in the bucket of ice in the front living room!" Rob said, walking away and barking orders.

Gavin laughed as he walked up the stairs and into his room. He tossed his bags onto the floor next to the bed. He picked up a stack of mail on the edge of the comforter and thumbed through junk mail, college information, army recruitments, and old magazines whose subscriptions he would have to renew. He changed his address a few weeks ago, in anticipation for the move. As he was almost done, he came accross a letter from NewHill, the only college he had applied for. He anxiously opened it, yanking the letter out of the envelope.

NewHill Institute of Higher Education 1158 NewHill Drive Boone, Texas 77555

Dear Mr. Grey,

First of all, thank you for applying to NewHill. Its always nice to know that young people from all over the state have an interest in our

campus. I'll admit, you're the first applicant I've heard from out of Huffman. And, considering your graduating class' overall testing scores, I was

amused that you applied to our school. However, after reviewing your personal TAKS, SAT and AP test scores, I was pleased that you did. And your

performance in the state academic UIL competition (despite your early resignation pre-state) impressed me greatly. And I'm pleased to inform you

that not only are we pleased to admit you to NewHill University, but we are willing to provide a full ride for both Psychology and Journalism, as they

are the course you marked as your major focus. Please E-mail or write me at the addresses listed below (or do not hesitate to call) so that we may

schedule a face to face to discuss your future at NewHill.

Sincerely, Siloe Newman, Dean/ Councilor of admissions

He was surprised. Honestly, he didn't know if he'd even get in the school, let alone think he would get a full ride. There was a small knock on the door, and Rob poked his head in the door.

"Hey, I was checking to see if you needed anything. You cool?"

"Yeah... Um, I'm good. Just going through some mail." He tossed the stack of letters onto the night stand next to the bed, when the dim lamp (that was turned on) flickered and burned out all three light bulbs simultaneously.

"Whoa, that was weird. I'll get you some replacement bulbs later. You get anything good?"

"Yeah, actually. I got a letter from NewHill."

"Oh.. You get in?"

"Yeah. Matter of fact, they're giving me a full ride. I gotta write the admissions guy and set up a meeting. So I guess I won't be in your hair for too long."

"Dude, you're my best friend. You stay here for as long as you want. My home is yours."

Gavin chuckled a little, sorta choked up. "Thanks man, you have no idea what that means right now."

"Haha. No homo right?"

"Ha! No homo," he laughed.

"Alright. Get cleaned and head downstairs. People are starting to show up. Oh, by the way, this is now a welcome-back-slash-congratulations-slash-good-luck party and you're the guest of honor."

"Dude.. Fine, I'll be down in about ten minutes."

Rob walked out and shut the door, leaving Gavin to get ready. Gavin thought. Thought hard. About how everything was going so right, after his entire life felt wrong (especially in the last few months) and how karma was finally paying him back. He liked it. He was taking the next step of his life and it felt good. It felt right. It WAS right.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up, jerked up from the couch in panicked urgency, her dream enough to scare the ever existant fear of death into her mind. She was a thrill seeker, but she can't stand the sensation of perfect danger staring her in the face. Despite what some people may have thought, she was only human. She took a breath and laid back down. She picked up her phone, Chelsea had called and left a voicemail.

"Hey, bitch! Pick up the phone. Call me back."

She texted her instead.

Hey, sorry, i fell asleep. ~ Kara

She looked at the hanging clock on the wall, the time was ten till three. She took her off her top, and ran to the master bath, checking her make-up in the mirror. She put on a new top, something casual, yet sexy, yet fashionable. She walked out of the room, grabbed her keys and bag and half rushed to the garage, opened the car door and flew out to meet Chelsea at the mall. The red sports car turned to a blur. Before she had even realized it, she had arrived. She got out, checked her phone, it was five till three, and Chelsea had texted back.

i'll be near the food court, next to Omari's ~ Chelseeeeeeeaa

She got out and walked through the packed parking lot, kids walking, parents walking with them, people looking hoplessly for cars parked in various spots. She thought back to the dream. Gavin was there, helping her. But he couldn't do too much. And the man that was attacking her... He seemed so familiar, but she couldn't pair the face with a name. He was older, and he felt close. Almost like a father. But she had never known any man to be her father. It was dark... freezing cold. She was terrified to her core. She walked through large double doors, the center of commerce and social was loud, busy and moving frantically. Shopping made her happy. So she would shop. And she would be happy. She pulled the small brown, plastic bottle and a bottle of water out of her purse. She slid two small pills into her hand, and dropped the brown bottle back into her purse, then unscrewed the water, took a sip and tossed the "medicine" in her mouth. Then dropped bottle into her purse. She WAS going to be happy...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rob was sitting at the airport, waiting for his flight to arrive, an agent was on either side of him. Arthur Ryan and Alice Greene, two of the best agents under him, were going to accompany him on this mission. Ryan was one of the most talented arms agents, especially for his age, and was quick on his feet, which was why he was often sent on field missions. Greene, however, was good at recon, intel, and tech specs. She did most of her assignments from behind a desk. But he knew them both well. They were all in the same training camp, and they even had a class or two together.

Greene was listening to music and typing something up on her laptop, while Ryan was reading a Clancy novel. It was an odd contrast between old school and new. Ryan was a very traditional kind of guy, while Greene was very fresh-minded and unfixed. They had their moments, but, oddly enough, got along, majorally. Rob looked over the intel of the mission again. They were going to meet up with the police chief (who had agreed to stay out of their way for the investigation), get debriefed and then go out and catch the target. This case was odd. Usually, the target was absent minded about his abilities, the only tell they had were incidents wherein they would lose control of their powers. Afterwords, finding and coaxing them into being contained for the benefit of others wasn't too hard. This case was way different. The target was wanted for murder, cold blood. It was the first case Rob had ever seen where the agency had given permission to kill the target if necessary.

"Flight 914 for Point Mesa now boarding," rang a voice from the overhead speakers.

"Alright gang, thats us. Let's go," Rob said. Ryan marked his place in the book where he had stopped reading and Alice powered down and folded her laptop and stuffed it into her bag. The airport they were at was massive, but the plane and destination were anything but. Point Mesa was only a two and a half hour drive from where they were, but the target was deemed dangerous and the mission vital, so they had to act fast. They checked their tickets, boarded the small, private company jet, and reviewed the objective and discussed intel.

"Alright, so the reports point to the target being number 142, Marcus Deaning. He's got pyrokinetic abilities and is a high level, dangerous target, at least a level 4. We're probably going to have to intiate lethal force with this one. Any thoughts?" Rob was a good leader, firm and to the point.

"Do we have any special gear? God know standard rounds aren't going to be enough this time," Ryan commented.

"Yeah, we have a special packages waiting for us there. They'll be waiting for us at the hotel," Greene answered, looking over her papers. "Heat resistant body armor, coolant rounds, tracker shells, and comm packs."

"Cool. And this isn't going to be easy. Usually, even the worst takedowns are simple for us, but this guy is going to be real tough. He's the first level 4 any of us have ever faced. He's already killed once, which means he's not scared to do it again. Intel says the target hasn't left the area, so we just have to keep our eyes peeled. So we have to stay on our toes. You two read up on scenarios, the targets bio, and get to know the lay of the land. This towns not so big, so it won't be too hard. We're landing in about forty minutes, so rest up. I'm going to report to hq. We're going to hit the ground running and jump head first into the investigation. Straight to the hotel, drop off our bags, and then straight to the police station to get the case report. I want to knock this out in about a day or two. Any questions?"

"Nope," Greene said.

"No sir." Ryan followed.

"Alright."

They were three of the best. He was, reportedly, one of the most dangerous. This was going to be fun.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat up, his eyes focusing on the light hanging overhead. His eyes started, scanning the room. It was empty, save for the small blonde curled up in the corner.

"Jordan?" he asked, his voice, again, hoarse and raspy.

"Oh, you're up. Good. Are you hungry?"

"Uh.. ya, actually. But I'm kinda.. um.. hooked up here," he said nodding at the iv in his arm.

"Its okay, they're just vitamins and stuff. I'll get a nurse to unhook you and we can head down to the cafeteria."

"Okay," he smiled. She smiled back, and walked fairly quickly out of the room. A nurse came in, followed by Jordan, who was carrying a bag. The nurse removed the sensors, and the iv's without saying a word and left just as quickly as she came.

"That was uh... odd."

"Well, Gavin, to be honest, no one has ever seen such a violently raw power."

"Wait, you mean that was all real? Is that orderly guy okay?"

"He's got some minimal nerve damage, but he'll live. The worst he got was some burn damage to the chest."

"Oh my god... Jordan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I just lost control and-"

"Gavin, calm down, its ok. dont worry about it. Here. Your clothes. We washed them for you. Get dressed and we'll head down to get some food. Just come get me at the nurses station when you're done and we can talk about your role here and what's going to be expected of you from now on."

"Okay," he said and she turned away and walked out, closing the door behind her. He slid on his boxers under his hospital gown and pulled the gown off. He put on his undershirt, blue jeans and long-sleeve, blue shirt. He felt around in the bag, fished out his ring, slid it on, and went for a second trip to find his wallet and phone. Six missed calls and two texts. Three voicemails.

"Hey, Gavin, its Kara, just calling to check up on you. I know its still pretty early, but umm... I've been hearing some things and I just need to know they aren't true. So uh.. call me back. Bye. This is Kara." Delete.

"Yo, Auggie, its Kegg. Call me back and let me know whats up." Delete.

"Hey, Gav, its Rob. I'll be in town in a few days, so I was gonna see if you wanted to hang out or something. Call me back." Delete.

Gavin, text me back, i need to know you're ok ~ Kara. Delete

Heyy gavin. idk if you already had my number but i got a neew phonne and sooo.... ya lol text me back =) ~ NATALIA Delete

He closed it and slid it into his pocket. He walked into the semi-busy hallway, dodging sideways glances and frightened looks on the people around. He walked up to Jordan and they walked down the hall to get food in the cafeteria. Electricity was in the air and the future was just around the corner. And he was living for himself from now on. And life was going to be good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He buttoned up his shirt, fastened his belt, slid on his ring, and tied his shoes. He could already hear music from downstairs. He opened the door and descended the stairs. People he knew from school took notice to him, he was hard to ignore. His presence dominated the room like it had in past years. He felt bad, not knowing most of the people who were talking to him. Especially the girls. He met up with Rob after a while.

"Hey, you having a good time?" Rob asked over the loud music.

"Yeah, its pretty fun. I'm glad you made me come."

"Haha. Oh, hey, I want you to meet someone." He turned and muttered something to a pretty redhead in a blue dress. "Gavin, this is Natalie. She's an old friend who just moved back into town and she needs to make some connections and I figure you're one of the best guys around, so... get to know each other haha." He walked away, leaving Gavin and Natalie in the near empty side room.

"Hi," Gavin smiled. "Nice to meet you." He put his hand out to shake.

"Likewise," she smiled back and grasped his hand lightly. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was just so stunning. "So how long have you known Bobby?"

"Bobby?" he asked, puzzled. "Oh, Rob. Haha. Uh, well, I moved here five or six years ago. We had a couple of classes together and we became best of friends."

"Oh, that's about the time I moved away."

"So how'd you two get to know each other?"

"Oh, we were neighbors and went to the same school. We just sorta grew up together. Then my dad got a job offer in Dallas he couln't turn down and well, I had to leave."

"Aww, that sucks. At least you're back now though."

"Haha. Yeah. Or else I wouldn't have gotten to meet you," she blushed.

"Yeah." He smiled again. He couldn't help it. She was doing something to him. And he liked it. "You uh.. want to go get something to drink?"

"But its loud out there and if we go in there, we won't be able to talk."

"Good point. So.." How long have you been back?"

"Oh, a few days. i've been emailing Bo-Rob for a while. He invited me to come to the party."

"Oh cool." They talked for a while. The time passed as they got to know each other. Before they knew it, half of the guests had left, and they were still sitting in the little room where they had met.

"...but then he just looked at me and kept driving!" he laughed loudly.

"Hahaha! Oh, that sounds like him. Oh, shoot. Is that what time it is already? I need to get home."

"Wow, time just flew by, didn't it?"

"Yeah it sure did... Hey, can I get your number? So we can talk and stuff."

"Oh sure." He scribbled his number on a napkin and handed it to her.

"Awesome," she said with a smile. "Well, I guess I'll see later on then."

"Bye, Natalie."

"Bye, Gav." She hugged him, and turned and walked away.

He sat in the room for a few minutes and then got up and and walked to the main living room. He saw Rob, half a dozen unfamiliar faces and a few familiar ones. He went to the back room to get a drink. He bent down and reached his hand into the large cooler, when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to see a familiar, yet not so friendly face.

"Hello, Gavin. Why didn't you answer my text?" asked the blue-eyed, black haired heartbreak.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, so I got the test results back. And they're... interesting to say the least. Aparently your blood has a high acid level. Which would explain alot. You're like a walking battery-slash-tazer," she explained as they sat down with their trays.

"That's be great, if I only knew how to control it or what to do with it..." He said, unwrapping his burger.

"You can say it. Power. We all have one, though, I've never seen anyone with such a raw force as yours."

"This all just seems like a bad sci-fi channel movie. I don't know if I even believe this is all real."

"Well, just give it some time, and let it all sink in. Trust me, I was the same way when my abilities started to develop."

"Oh... So when DID your powers develop? If I can ask."

"Um, well, when I was about thirteen, I started to hear random voices. Some sounded familiar, some muffled. When I told my mom, she took me to a psychologist, who flipped out when I could tell what she what she was thinking. She gave me medication, that I could only guess made it sharper. That's when I figured out what the voices were. So I quit taking the pills and kept my secret. Eventually, I learned to control it. Instead of hearing voices, I figured out how to turn it off and on as I needed it. Then, when I was fifteen, I started making things move. Couldn't really understand it until I got a contacted by the company a few years later. Before I knew it, I was out of high school and working for Lucient."

"Huh. So yours came in naturally? Why didn't mine?"

"Well, the thing is - and keep this to yourself - ," she said in a hushed voice, "but Lucient thinks you're the 27th."

"... The 27th what?"

"Well, you know how I said most of us here were cloned?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, before us, there were around a hundred and fifty something original kids - around two or three, some younger, some older - tested and found to have the right genes to support the power treatments. Of those , only about the first 26 actually displayed little to no signnificant genetic anomalies. But, by the 27th, Dr. Moore-"

"My father..?"

"Yeah, your father, had figured out what was going wrong. The only problem was, the funding for the project had been cut. So he had no way of actually testing his new theories"

"And let me guess, his newborn son was sitting right there, ripe with juicy genes just waiting to be tested on?" He finished off his burger and picked at the fries.

"Bingo. Well, somehow, shortly after Dr. Moore's death Lucient got a hold of your father's research and started to combine the research from both clone and power research into one amassed project. So you were the original mutant, and we were all sorta just knock offs of the first 150."

"Huh. Well, thats actually pretty awesome. So I'm the original.."

"Yup, and I'd keep it quiet. People around here have very mixed feelings about who the original is. Some worship him - or you, whatever - and some hate him and some think if they could kill him or beat him, then Lucient would see them as good enough and reward them or some stupid shit like that."

"Hey Jordan!" came a voice from out of nowhere.

"Oh, crap.."

Gavin turned to the side to see tall, muscular guy, walking over to their table. He sat down.

"So who's the new recruit?"

"This is Gavin, one of Lucient's latest prospects. Gavin this is Brody."

"Hey man, nice to meet you. How long you been here?"

"Oh, only-"

"We got in yesterday morning. There was a little mishap and he wound up in the hospital wing."

"Oh that sucks. Hey, Jordan, when's your next assignment? Maybe we can team up again."

"Two problems: 1.) I take Matt on all of my assignments and you two hate each other, and 2.) I'm pretty sure I'm going to be training Gav here for a few weeks."

"Well, maybe we can get two man mission."

"Well, I'm sorry Brody, but," she put her hand on Gavin's (and made sure Brody would take notice) "I'm going to be a little preoccupied with Gavin here. Come on Gav, we should get going."

Gavin and Jordan stood up, leaving Brody to sit there and think about what, exactly, just happened. They walked for quite a while until they reached the office complexes they had visited the day before. Jordan stepped into a small office and Gavin followed. She sat behind a big wooden desk and Gavin sat in the guest chair in front. She logged into her computer.

"So what was that about? With Brody?"

"Oh, its nothing. He's just in love with me...and himself... that's all."

"Oh, that's all.." he said sarcastically. He smiled, so did she.

"Yeah. So I'm going to write up my report and get you signed up for a room. You're going to have to stay here for a while."

"Oh... Okay." She started typing and he pulled his phone out He made up some lie about going out of town for a few days and posted it on his social network sites. He texted Kegg and Jess and Rob and told them all he wasn't going to be home for a while and that if any news came up about his apartment, to tell him about it, but not text unless it was an absolute emergency. It was pretty early in the afternoon. Maybe it was the stomach full of warm grease or maybe the drugs hadn't completely cycled throuh his system, but he felt so tired. His eyes were heavy and his body was becomin sluggish and unresponsive. He didn't fiht it, though. He laid back and drifted off. Slowly falling into a deep sleep, deeper and deeper... 


End file.
